The present invention relates to a tamper resistant container and closure assembly for general purpose containment of goods. In recent years there has been a proliferation of tamper resistant containers and lids especially in the consumer products area. This has been primarily in response to increased safety concerns and problems with pilfering and contamination of the container contents.
With most of the tamper resistant containers, removal of the protective seal is done manually, usually by breaking or tearing away some portion of the container to allow access to the container lid. Thus containers equipped with such protective seals are easily invaded by unauthorized personnel from the time of production to the time of ultimate sale to the end user.
Another problem with many of the current tamper resistant container design is that some sort of manual manipulation of the container and lid assembly is necessary before the container can be opened. This often requires a fair degree of manual dexterity thus posing a particular problem to older persons and people with arthritus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tamper resistant container and closure assembly with a protective seal that is not removable manually but must instead be removed with a cutting tool to reduce the incidence of tampering.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tamper resistant container and closure assembly that is easily opened and closed once the protective portion of the container and closure assembly has been mechanically removed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a further review of the following specification, drawings and claims.